Closet Cuddler
by Ilye-aru
Summary: TRADUCCION, originalmente escrito por Quack says the T-Shape. NaruSasu. En el cual Sasuke tiene un momento UKE.


**Título:** Closet Cuddler.**  
Género:** Romance / Humor.  
**Autora: **Quack says the T-shape  
**Traductora: ** ilye-aru**  
Beta: **Alega Dathe.  
**Rated:** T.  
**Tipo:** One-shot.  
**Warning:** Lenguaje, insinuación de relaciones sexuales, bla bla.  
**Comments:** Muchas gracias a Quack says the T-shape por dejarme traducir su fic y a Alega por betearlo. Decidí dejar el fic con su título original a falta de uno decente en español, espero no les moleste :D. Para leer la versión original vayan a mis favoritos en mi perfil.

* * *

Sasuke nunca podría decir que le agradaban los amigos de Naruto. Pero ahora, más que nunca, perfectamente podría decir que los _detestaba_. 

—Hey, hey ¿Desfloraste al Uchiha?

—¡Sip! _—Dame-esos-cinco._

No, Sasuke no apreciaba el hecho de que su ya perdida virginidad estuviese siendo discutida a gritos en el bar. Y para más remate con Kiba, quien estaba dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Naruto. Dicho rubio estaba _dándole-esos-cinco_ a cualquier persona que se le atravesara en el bar.

Sasuke odiaba a Naruto también.

—¿Así que realmente tenía un palo metido en el trasero?

—Sí, pero es genial, 'porque lo saqué y puse otra _cosa_ ahí en su lugar…'

_Muere Muere Muere._

—Amigo, Uchiha se fue.

—¡Sasuke, espera! —gritó—. ¡Los veo luego chicos!

—¡Pero recién llegaste!

—¡Es el deber del _hombre_ ir por su _mujer_!

Sasuke caminaba a paso rápido por la calle, con toda la intención de irse a _su_ casa, dormir en _su_ cama, e ignorar completamente a Naruto, para siempre.

Sí, ese era el plan. Desafortunadamente, Naruto tenía el mal hábito de destruir todos los bien pensados planes de Sasuke. Idiota desconsiderado.

—¡Sasuke, espérame!

—Vete a la mierda.

Trotando, Naruto le alcanzó el paso.

—De verdad, me sorprende que puedas caminar tan rápido. Digo, en la mañana casi ni le hacías a las escaleras…

—Cállate.

—Pero era lindo, la pequeña cojera esa que tenías… ¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo de nuevo? Estoy seguro de que podemos. Digo, sé que estabas cojeando porque era tu primera vez y todo eso, pero si lo hacemos un buen par de veces sin parar estoy seguro de que podría dejarte postrado en cama por al menos un día…

—¿Por qué no te has ido a la mierda?

Naruto hizo un puchero.

—Aw, vamos, no seas así…

—Estabas todo '_dame-esos-cinco'_ con toda esa gente porque estás teniendo sexo conmigo.

—_Haciendo el amor_, Sasuke.

—…

—Oh, vamos… —gimió Naruto, pasándose una mano por el pelo—… Fue sólo con los chicos, tú sabes cómo es eso.

—…

—¿Así que ahora vas a ignorarme, después de que estabas tan ruidoso anoche?

—…

—Bueno, bueno… lo lamento.

—¿Qué es lo que lamentas?

—¿… Darle-esos-cinco a un montón de gente para lucirte como mi conquista sexual?

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina. Matadora, más bien.

—¿Qué, no es eso por lo que estás molesto?

—…

—Vamos, dame una pista. ¿Cómo lo voy a arreglar si tú no me dices que es lo que te pasa?

Naruto frunció el ceño al ver a Sasuke murmurar algo.

—¿Qué?

Sasuke miró a Naruto, enfadado por tener que repetirlo.

—Tú… nosotros… desde que tuvimos sexo, no has… hecho nada…

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres más sexo?

—¡No! —gritó Sasuke—. ¡No me has besado ni una vez! No has hecho nada como eso…

Naruto abrió exageradamente los ojos.

—¡Oh dios mío, te gustan los mimitos!

—¡No! P-Pero… yo…

—Lo siento, de verdad. —Naruto sonrió.

—No luces como si lo sintieras —murmuró Sasuke.

—No, no, de veras. De verdad lo siento. Debo arreglar esto inmediatamente. Así que, vamos de vuelta a mi casa, tengamos sexo, y luego, seré tan cariñoso como tú quieras.

—¡No quiero cariño! —gruñó Sasuke.

—Sí quieres, tú, gran maricón. Ahora mueve el trasero, mientras más rápido lleguemos, más rápido podremos tener sexo¡y más rápido podremos mimarnos!

—¡Cállate, idiota!

A pesar de las protestas de Sasuke, regresaron al departamento de Naruto, y tuvieron sexo, y se hicieron mimitos; aunque tomó un rato porque Sasuke estaba sintiéndose inseguro sobre su masculinidad (o la 'falta de', más bien).

Naruto nunca más presumió el haberse metido en los pantalones del Uchiha cuando Sasuke estaba presente. Esperaba hasta que Sasuke se fuera y después venían los masculinos _dame-esos-cinco_.

Y Sasuke nunca más tuvo que pedirle mimitos a Naruto. Porque Naruto no necesitaba que se lo pidiera. (Porque en el fondo, él también es un gran maricón).


End file.
